Love for mirrors
by A-Karana
Summary: Lorelai and Luke learn to really appreciate the mirror they have in their bedroom. Dirty OS using Copops idea of "Mirror love". The M rating is there for a reason!


_A while ago I was chatting with some other JJs, Copop being one of them. Dirty as we are, we discussed dirty stories and I can't remember who it was but one of us came up with a mirror scenario.__ Copop had an idea and we convinced her to write it down. I betaed her first story and wrote down how I pictured the scene, so I could "show her", just so she knew. She wanted me to publish it, but it was just a draft and nothing to publish. This morning though I opened the document and filled the blanks._

_Make sure to check out the original mirror story "Mirror mirror on the wall" by Copop. This is just the lame B version of her idea, written by me._

_Thanks to **Copop** and **Steph** for betaing!_

_So **Copop**, this is for you: My version of your idea!_

* * *

**Love for mirror****s **

"Oh, what are you doing here? I thought you had to close tonight", Lorelai asked surprised when she emerged from the bathroom, only wrapped in a towel, and found Luke sitting on their bed, untying his shoelaces.

"Caesar wanted to close, because he needs the money for this girl he is seeing", Luke explained and placed his shoes neatly beside the bed.

"He has a new girlfriend? But Maria left him only two days ago", Lorelai replied and picked up her comb from the vanity table. She stepped in front of the huge mirror and carefully combed her tangled curls.

"Yeah, she left him because he kissed Anita. That's the new girl", Luke said and snorted, making his disapproval of Cesar's actions clear.

"Well, maybe Anita is the one for him?" Lorelai laughed.

"Yeah, the women he meets are always "the one", until the next willing senorita comes along", Luke replied and slipped out of his flannel and T-shirt, placed them both on the armchair beside his side of the bed and then unzipped his jeans. Only clad in his boxer-shorts, he went into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Willing senorita, I like that! Would you call me that if I changed my name to Lorelita?" she teased him and heard him snort with a mouth full of toothpaste. "Hey, don't make the sink dirty! I cleaned it this afternoon", she told him. She heard him spit out the toothpaste and rinse his mouth.

"One time! You cleaned that sink one time in all the months I've lived here and now you start complaining that I make it dirty by brushing my teeth? Do I really have to remind you of the tons of hair that clogged the sink every other month?!", he replied when he entered the bedroom again.

Lorelai didn't reply though, she just grinned and Luke saw the smile reflected in the mirror. He got into his side of the bed and arranged the pillows behind him. When he turned his back around Lorelai had dropped the towel and had propped up one leg on a chair, while she rubbed the lotion into the skin of her leg.

He had to clear his throat before he could say "You should do that in the bathroom".

"Why?" she asked and looked into the mirror, where she could see him sprawled over the bed.

"What if someone walks in?" he asked and didn't even try to hide that he was staring at her hands while they were massaging the lotion in her thigh.

"Who would walk into our bedroom?" she asked.

"What If Rory comes home and walks in?"

"I doubt that Rory would walk into our bedroom without knocking and waiting for an answer. And even if she would walk in, she would probably be relieved to see me applying lotion." Lorelai said and changed the leg on the chair, giving her other leg the same treatment. "

"But you would be naked," Luke insisted.

"Honey, this might shock you now, but Rory and I have seen each other naked occasionally," Lorelai grinned and Luke blushed.

"Ok, then what if Sookie walks in here?" he tried to prove to her that he was right, although he was aware that he didn't make any sense.

"Sookie would just barge into our bedroom at ten thirty at night?! And Sookie has seen me naked, so again no harm no foul", she shrugged and squeezed more lotion onto her hand. She rubbed her hands together to warm them and then she applied the lotion to her stomach.

"When has Sookie seen you naked?" Luke asked, and sounded nearly shocked.

"When we went to the spa together. I told you we went to the sauna," she said and let her hands glide to her rear end.

"You didn't mention that you were naked," he grumbled and made a point by looking down to his own hands.

"Ah, come on. You are the sporty guy here who has showered with hundreds of strangers, not me," she teased and he looked up again. He could see in the mirror that her hands were gliding over her breasts now. Her skin glistened from the lotion and her nipples had hardened from the cold air. Oblivious to his eyes on her Lorelai took more lotion and rubbed it carefully on her arms, her shoulders and her décolleté.

When she glanced into the mirror she saw Luke's eyes staring back at her, dark with arousal. Her lips curled into a tiny smile and decided to have a little fun with that.

Again she took the lotion bottle, but this time she didn't squeeze the lotion onto her hands, but onto her breasts. With sensual circles she spread the lotion over her chest, teased her own nipples with her fingers and felt that this was just as exciting for her as it was for him. She looked down to her chest and saw the dark hard peaks glistening in the light.

She looked back up and held his gaze in the mirror when her hands wandered lower, stroking over her stomach in hypnotizing circles. She could feel that his eyes were following her hands in the mirror. He saw her index fingers dipping repeatedly in her navel and that her pinkies brushed against her perfectly trimmed curls. Her hands wandered lower until all of her finger tips brushed against her curls. She heard Luke gasp quietly and she sought out his crotch in the mirror, smiled when she saw a familiar bulge there. His loins were throbbing and the urge to touch himself powerful.

Her hands glided back up to her breasts and she licked her lips unconsciously, her own touch and Luke's eyes on her exciting her even more. She could feel herself getting wet and hot and seeing Luke's arousal made her giddy inside. She loved it that she had that effect on him, even as a married couple. They had passed the newlywed phase a year ago, quickly followed by the 'we're-parents-now'-phase. She considered herself lucky that he still found her attractive even though she still weighed ten pounds too much, her tummy was still not as flat as it once had been and her breasts had suffered from nursing a child at the age of forty plus.

Luke shifted slightly on the bed and couldn't keep from moaning when she let her thumb and index finger dance around her dark, hard nipples. He gripped the sheets beside him in his fists, tried to keep from touching himself, but knew that if she would keep this up he wouldn't be able to resist.

Lorelai's hands glided down again, but this time she didn't stop at her curls, but let her right hand glide between her legs, moaned and closed her eyes. She could still feel Luke's eyes on her, knew they were still focused on her hands. She spread the wetness between her legs, moaning when she glided over the protruding nub.

She opened her eyes again when she heard Luke shift on the bed. He had slipped out of his boxer shorts, not able to stand the tightness anymore. Immediately her eyes flew to his crotch and she smiled when she saw him stroking himself slowly, his eyes fixed on the mirror and the hand that was working between her legs. She saw his hand moving deliberately up and down on his hard member while his thumb circled the head and spread the wetness that had appeared there.

Lorelai felt herself getting light- headed and spread her legs farther apart giving him a stunning view of herself, heard him release a noisy breath and saw that he pumped himself faster when her index finger dipped inside of her. She felt her own wetness and the heat inside of her. She stroked herself in the same rhythm he was pleasuring himself. With the biggest effort, she took her eyes off his stroking hand and looked up to his eyes in the mirror.

Luke must have had the same idea, because their eyes met and the intensity of their gaze stilled their hands for a moment.

"Luke," she whispered in a hoarse voice.

"Don't stop," replied and the sound of his lustful voice sent an electric shock through her body.

She felt like her legs would give in any second and leaned forward a bit to use the mirror to steady herself. She sighed, slipping a second finger inside of her and noticed with satisfaction that Luke started to pump himself faster and harder, his whole body rigid and tense.

With her flat hand she rubbed over her clit while her fingers worked inside of her and she could already feel the welcome tingling in her belly.

"Oh", she moaned tonelessly and Luke knew that she was close.

She could hear the sheets rustling behind her and before she could figure out in her lust dazed mind what was happening, she felt Luke's large hands covering hers, both on her breast and between her legs.

She felt his hot breath against her right ear, his hard body pressed against her back and his erection resting against her inner thigh. He moved his hand to her other breast and worked on her nipple, pinching it gently.

He started nibbling on her neck, drawing wet circles against her skin and let his right hand tease her folds, working in sync with her own hand. While her fingers were still inside of her, he rubbed his hand back and forth over her own, setting the pace and teasing her clit with every movement.

Lorelai let the back of her head rest against Luke's shoulder and just enjoyed the pleasure that was running through her body before she turned her head and kissed him. She opened her mouth wide to grant his tongue entrance and sighed blissfully; her husband was such a great kisser.

It never ceased to amaze her how he could make her knees go weak by nibbling at her lip or with the way his tongue teased hers. No matter if he kissed her slowly or aggressively, if the kiss was tender or passionate, it was always amazing.

His left hand slowly wandered over her body while he kissed her and when he reached her labia he gently nudged her hand out of the way and entered her with two of his own fingers. Lorelai moaned between two heavy breaths at the feeling and Luke pressed his lips to hers again.

She felt dizzy both from the pleasure and the lack of oxygen caused by his hungry kiss. She pulled her lips from his and gasped for air. She was able to take two deep breaths until he found that special spot inside of her and that was her undoing. She cried out and her knees buckled at the sensations, her eyes closed and her mouth hung open.

Luke steadied her with one arm around her waist, while his fingers kept rubbing her inner walls. He could feel her squeezing his fingers, how her walls contracted around him and how her wetness ran over his fingers down his hand. Her whole body shook in his arms, but he didn't let up, didn't stop. Her sweaty forehead pressed against his left cheek and her fingers dug in his arm which was wrapped around her waist.

She felt like she was never going to calm down, her body shaking and burning up. It was so intense that it nearly hurt and Luke didn't stop pleasuring her. What was he doing to her? Hadn't she been the one teasing him? That was the only clear thought Lorelai had before another wave of pleasure wracked her body and everything became blurry.

"Oh god," she gasped and moved her hips on his stroking fingers in a passionate rhythm.

Suddenly his fingers were gone and she thought she would crumble to the floor. Luke still held her though, while her body was still shaking slightly. He stroked soothingly up and down her thing and waited until she had calmed down a bit before he took her hands in his and placed them on the sides of the mirror, signaling her to hold on to it.

He pushed her slowly down with a hand on her back and smiled at her in the mirror. He could see her breasts in the mirror and her smooth back right in front of him. He caressed her butt cheeks for a moment, enjoying the feeling and the sight in front of him.

Lorelai was still moaning softly whenever he touched one of her soft spots, let his hand glide in the crevice or to her wet folds.

She was completely exposed to him and he could see her wetness shimmering in the light of his nightlight.

Finally he couldn't stand the anticipation anymore, her moans driving him further to the edge. He pressed his erection to her folds and rubbed against her. He teased her clit with his tip and slid inside of her when he saw her lust clouded eyes in the mirror.

"Oh Lorelai," he groaned when she enveloped him tightly, her walls still twitching from her orgasm. Their eyes locked in the mirror and his hands moved to her dangling breasts. He cupped them and fondled them while he moved in and out of her. She moved her hips slightly from side to side and created a new angle that made them both moan out loud.

Luke knew that he wouldn't last much longer. Seeing her naked in front of the mirror, pleasuring herself had nearly been his undoing as well as the fact that he had made her come just minutes before.

He moved faster and bit her neck lightly and kissed his way up to her right ear.

"Come for me, Lorelai," he whispered. The look in her eyes told him that she was close again. Lorelai opened her mouth and tried to respond, but she was beyond words at this point. She couldn't think, couldn't talk anymore, she could only feel. Feel how perfect he felt inside of her, filling her. How his hard shaft slid in and out and how he hit all the right spots. She felt his hands squeezing her breasts more roughly and then suddenly one hand was gone from her breasts and down where they were joined, rubbing her clit. She squeezed him rhythmically inside of her, in sync with his stroking fingers.

"Lorelai," he gasped when he tumbled over the edge. She could feel him hot and wet inside of her and it pushed her over the edge as well. She came with a hoarse cry, holding onto the mirror for dear life, her knuckles turning white.

Luke slowed his movements and pressed his chest against her back, placed kisses against her neck and her hair before he wrapped his arms around her, slipped out of her and helped her straighten up. He walked them backwards to the bed where he pulled her into his lap and held her tight; the only sound in the room their labored breathing.

Lorelai laced her fingers through his and wrapped his arms around her. His warm breath was coming out in puffs against her sweaty cheek, cooling her hot skin.

"This shower was a waste of water," she said when she was able to think again and traced a finger over his sweaty arm and his tattoo.

"You started it," he replied and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Guilty," she smiled and didn't sound the least bit guilty.

"Now we both have to shower," he said and started nibbling on her neck again.

"We could take a bath together?" she asked and turned her head to look at him.

"A relaxing bath before we go to sleep. I'm not seventeen anymore," he replied.

"You're so much better than any seventeen year old could ever be," she said and stroked lovingly over his cheek and pulled him close for another gentle kiss.

"Go, turn on the water, I have to grab some fresh clothes first," he said and they both got up. Luke turned and walked to his closet beside the door while Lorelai walked to the bathroom. In the door she stopped and turned around, looked in the mirror again, where she could see her naked husband leaning over the underwear drawer. She smiled widely before she could bring herself to go into the bathroom, where another, smaller, mirror was showing her her own flushed cheeks, swollen lips and sparkling eyes. She loved mirrors, she decided.

**The end**


End file.
